Life's Death
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Herdier23 wanted me to post his story. This is completly origonal with inspiration from Avatar the Last Air Bender. If this gets me a strike, I'll take it down.
1. Chapter 1

The end. Is it truly the end. Is it the end if you can keep pushing on. To rise to AN enemy, even after using all you have. I'll leave that question up to you.

"It's so hot!" I said while fanning myself with a math test. Wow, I barely remember what taking a test is like now. "If you divided as much as you talked, you'd be better off." Miss Liverpool. Nice lady, unless you talked back, that my friend is somewhere you never wanna go. I looked out the window. All I could think about was swimming. Funny, it happened on a perfectly normal day. Nothing to warn us, no sirens, no red sky or anything.

It just hit like a train. " Now everyone , this is a VERY important test, so no talking, Darek." she said looking right at me. I know now not to take moments like that for granted. No, wait, I was warned. A slight warning inside of me, A spark you could say. I got up and raised my hand. " -",BOOM. Everything froze for a minute.

Literally. Pencils floated around the room. People floated to the ground. Then THUD. Everything hit the ground. I myself was knocked unconscious.

Another earth shaking boom woke me. I was being dragged to the back of what seemed like a military vehicle. At least it was before the ground beneath it fell in. The people dragging me, two policemen, ran after that and I fell to the ground. They ran towards a helicopter with two blades. I wasn't beat up too bad so I started running to it, but didn't even get two feet before another humvee flying through the air crashed into it. "WHY!"

I yelled out loud. Nothing seemed to make sense. Then, a chunk of molten rock was hurtling towards me, now I could have dealt with that no problem, only I didn't have my… blessing yet. What could I do? I couldn't run, I couldn't simply just hit it out of the way. All these people died, and I was about to join them. A lot was going through my mind, but I remember this the most, "there's so much I haven't done!"

I just started yelling. "Stop." "Stop." "Stop." "STOP." "STOP!" Then, it just stopped, right in front of my face. Now I know what you're thinking, "YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T HAVE YOUR BLESSING THING!"

Well, before you start throwing things, just because I didn't have powers doesn't mean others didn't. I looked over to see a kid with his hands held towards the melting rock. If I knew his name, I would tell you. Ain't that horrible, I don't even know his name, but he would be glad he did it later. A lot later, but later. With a grunt he made a fist with his hands and the rock just fell to the ground."Darek!" I looked behind me to see Miss Liverpool.

She was in the back of a bus with the back door open, gesturing for me to run to the bus. I ran. I could have died right then. If I ran just a little faster, I wouldn't be here. I tripped, and didn't make it to the bus. I cried as I watched it pull away. I cried even harder when lava shot up from the ground and blew the bus apart. I layed there.

For the rest of it I layed there. All the screams. All the booms. And fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in what seemed a whole new world. What used to be my school looked like something out of the stone age, half hanging off a cliff. Not exactly a nice change in scenery. I got up and had a slicing feeling go through my right calf. Just to make the situation better, I had a chunk of rock stuck inside my leg. After seeing the injury, it just hurt more. I didn't think about the vehicles stuck in trees. All I was thinking was, no, don't pull that thing out of your leg, don't you dare!

But despite my great plies, what was I to do? Leave it to get infected and rot? No, I don't think so. I took off what was left of my ash covered shirt to bandage the wound once I took out the rock. I will admit, it sounded easier than it was. It took most of the morning into the afternoon. I had some kind of tendon stuck on the rock, and I had to kinda push it out of the way by hand. I wasn't able to tie the bandage around my leg right after I took it out.

I wanted to kinda celebrate my victory over this rock. But blood knows no mercy, it just keeps coming. After tying the shirt on my leg I layed down again, assessing the situation. I didn't have any broken bones, and other than all the blood the wound was fine. In fact it was healing. Fairly quickly. If I stared at it long enough I could see my wound closing little by little. It's kinda like watching clouds move slowly through the sky.

Back then my fast healing was the only power I had. Useful in some ways, not so much in others. I couldn't fight with it or much of anything. I sat back up, by this time my leg was fine. New cliffs had formed a kind of valley around me. You could see tree roots sticking out the cliff faces. All of a sudden a big chunk of earth fell from a cliff behind me. I jumped at the thunderous sound.

After calming myself I looked for a way to my house. MY PARENTS! The thought of them being crushed by flying chunks of lava covered rock almost killed me. But how to get out of this cursed valley? I looked around for a way out, and this new valley of death was of all things peaceful. I even saw some birds. I see water gushing out of a big pipe sticking out of the newly formed cliff. Good time to swim, am I right?

"HEY!" I look up the cliff toward the cry. "CAN YOU WALK?" A person standing on the top of the cliff was the source of this yelling.

"YES!, HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE?" I yelled.

"I HAVE A ROPE, COME OVER TO THE LOWEST PART OF THE CLIFF!" I didn't know this person, but I needed to get out and find my parents. "HERE IT COMES!" He throws one end down, and I grab the rope."LET ME TIE THIS TO SOMETHING!" A minute passed before he gave me the ok to grab hold and climb up it a bit."I'LL PULL YOU UP!" He started pulling me up and slowly I was moving upward.

A kind of ripping sound came from somewhere on the rope. Now I was a good twenty feet high, and falling wouldn't have felt the best. I survived and grabbed the cliff's edge. With my rescuers help I got onto solid ground and looked over the horizon. My answer to this landscape was "god have mercy on us."


End file.
